Two Hearts
by crystal stars
Summary: Sakura has a childhood crush on her best friend, Syaoran. Will their secret identities help bring them together? Or farther apart? SxS & ExT


Two Hearts  
  
~crystal stars~  
  
(a/n) Elo peepz! My very first fic! Hope you enjoy! ^^ ...I'm open to suggestions...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura. However, if any of you recieve any information of CLAMP selling CCS, please contact me immediately.=)  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Best of Friends  
  
~Tomoeda High~  
  
Sakura bit the end of her pencil thoughtfully as she scribbled down her answer on the piece of paper before her, which was currently branded as the most annoying piece of paper in the entire world. Sighing, she got up and proceeded to the teacher's table where the test papers were handed in.  
  
"Ahead of time again are we Miss Kinomoto", Terada-sensei remarked "I'm not surprised".  
  
Sakura just smiled sheepishly and made her way towads her seat, not failing to notice a certain blue-haired boy passing a crumpled piece of paper to the chestnut-haired one behind her. She raised an eyebrow at the scene and he glared at her through piercing amber eyes as if threatening. She smirked and took her seat in front of him, waiting for the others to be done.  
  
~after quite a while~  
  
The students scrambled out of the classroom after hearing the glorious sound of the school bell. Most of them had finished ahead of time but the teacher insisted that they wait for the others, which led them to grow a little impatient.  
  
Sakura stretched a bit before going outdoors with the rest of the class. She sat down on the bench nearest to the cherry blossom trees and took out a book. Before she could read it though, she felt a hard shove in the back which almost caused her to topple over with her books.  
  
'Gotta be him' she thought.  
  
Sure enough, the chestnut-haired boy stood towering behind her.  
  
"That was for smirking", he said, trying to hold back his smile.  
  
"Unfair", she said punching him playfully in the ribs "You deserved it".  
  
Syaoran Li was one of Sakura's best friends, as was Eriol Hiiragizawa. The trio were quite popular in Tomoeda High given their good looks and status. All three belonged to well-off families and have been best friends since they were three. Syaoran had dark chestnut-colored hair, which was very hard to manage, coupled with a pair of intense amber eyes. Eriol had midnight blue hair and eyes with an interesting shade of bluish-violet, which were hidden behind his glasses. Both boys were pranksters and big time trouble makers though it didn't make them any less appealing in the eyes of the Tomoeda High female population. Sakura, the more sensible member of the trio, had long auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes. She would rather not get into any trouble, especially with the teachers, but would sometimes join their escapades just for the fun of it.  
  
At that very moment, a blue-haired boy came over and joined the conversation.  
  
"Hey, you guys planning a big prank without me?" Eriol said, feigning a hurt expression.  
  
"Nope, we were just discussing about how wrong it is for her to smirk at me, or us for that matter, when we're cheating during an examination.", Syaoran quipped "Besides, how can we plan a prank without you when you're the one who always comes up with one".  
  
"I woudn't say always", Eriol grinned "though you have a very good point". He then turned to Sakura "Why were you smirking at us Sakura? It's not as if we did anything wrong", he asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"Yeah", Syaoran added "It's not our fault you're head's bigger than ours"  
  
"You do mean 'brain' right?", Sakura tried to stiffle a laugh at their antics.  
  
"See!", Eriol exclaimed dramatically " How would we creatures of little intelligence be able to comprehend such a complex word as 'brain'!"  
  
"Aw shut up", Sakura smiled.  
  
Just then, a loud blare was heard from inside Eriol's pocket and he answered his cellphone.  
  
"Seems like my dad needs me with something at home" Eriol said "call you guys later".  
  
"Sure" Sakura chirped "Try not to break anything on the way...again".  
  
Eriol looked at her, shocked, "Meeeee? Surely if anything was broken it was by accident".  
  
"Riiiiight" Syaoran said, not believing, before Eriol disappeared around the corner.  
  
( a/n. Eriol took his ride home to get there a lot faster )  
  
"So I guess well just have to walk home by ourselves huh"  
  
"Fine by me", Sakura quipped "Though I suspect it's gonna be a whole lot quieter"  
  
"So you're saying that I can't be as noisy as Eriol?" Syaoran said, pretending to look hurt.  
  
( author goes all dot-eyed trying to imagine the scene )  
  
Sakura looked at him strangely, "Did I ever tell you how weird you look when you put on the 'hurt' expression?"  
  
Syaoran pondered on it for a bit, "Yup, exactly a hundred and twenty-three times since I can remember".  
  
Sakura looked quite stunned "You know, for a guy who likes to sleep in class, you're pretty sharp".  
  
"I am very much flattered" Syaoran stated proudly.  
  
The rest of the walk went smoothly, though Sakura kept stealing glances at the person next to her. He never noticed anyway.  
  
Truth be told, Sakura had a crush on Syaoran. It started when when they were little but she never really did anything about it. She didn't have the guts to tell him, afraid that it would ruin their friendship. Sure butterflies still erupted in her stomach whenever they were alone together, but she learned to hide it all. She knows for a fact that Syaoran would never see her as anything more than a friend, and she had learned to live with that.  
  
She was jerked back into reality by the beeping of her watch; a secret sign only known to her and very few others.  
  
"Sorry Syaoran, but something came up. I...I have to go now. Bye!" Sakura explained, and with that, she disappeared around the corner.  
  
'Funny how everyone seems to be doing that a lot lately' Syaoran thought as he kept walking  
  
then he felt it...  
  
magic no doubt.  
  
'But it's in the middle of the city, I cant risk being found out.'  
  
While he was thinking about what to do, all traces of the magic force he had just felt had  
  
mysteriously disappeared.  
  
'Strange' he thought 'though it has been a long time since that last happened.'  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
(a/n) Elo! What do you think? Well, the next chapter contains the 'twist' to the story. ^^  
  
If you're wondering why I've been using notepad, it's because some virus deleted MS  
  
Word from our computer. Please bear with me.  
  
P.S. could anyone please give me some idea as to how old they are supposed to be...I'd  
  
appreciate it very much ^^  
  
Remember, the little REVIEW button down there is your friend =)  
  
________________l  
  
l  
  
\/ 


End file.
